<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flufftober 2020 by Quefish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748820">Flufftober 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish'>Quefish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Affection, Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dreaming, Established Friendship, Flufftober 2020, Gen, M/M, Napping, Nude Aziraphale (Good Omens), Other, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Sunbathing, The Garden of Eden, The bentley loves Queen, hand holding, handmade gifts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:54:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Flufftober prompts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Table of Contents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Table of Contents for Flufftober 2020. Tags will update with each chapter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Table of Contents for Flufftober. I will probably not be doing all prompts, but the ones I have are here:</p><p>Prompt 1. <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748820/chapters/65256733+">Touch</a></p><p>Prompt 2. <a href="#section0003">Ink</a></p><p>Prompt 3. <a href="#section0004">Sunlight</a></p><p>Prompt 4. <a href="#section0005">Music</a></p><p>Prompt 7. <a href="#section0006">A First Time</a></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day 1. Touch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An unexpected touch.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crowley and Aziraphale had touched a number of times. A handshake, passing a glass or plate. They were uncommon, but unremarkable. Nothing to think about later with wonder. But today, it was different.</p><p>It had been a few years since the world didn’t end, and the two celestials had begun seeing each other more regularly. Their time working to avert the apocalypse not withstanding, they’d not been in constant contact. And it had taken months before Aziraphale had called on Crowley asking if he’d like to come by for a social visit. </p><p>Crowley had accepted and thus began a more honest foundation of friendship. Crowley loved Aziraphale, he was exciting and entertaining, unpredictable in his predictability. He’d never considered any sort of romantic aspect, didn’t think that Aziraphale would be open to that kind of thing, and so Crowley had effectively put it out of his mind and never asked for more than what Aziraphale gave. Never implied, never felt like he was missing anything simply because any time spent with Aziraphale was enjoyed. </p><p>This evening, Crowley came by the bookshop where he found Aziraphale sitting on the sofa, reading with a glass of wine on the side table. Crowley quietly came and sat on the other side of the sofa, patiently waiting for Aziraphale to finish before starting a conversation. Crowley could tease Aziraphale mercilessly, but in truth, he understood why the book wasn’t immediately set aside. Aziraphale never expected a film to be stopped when he arrived either, making his way to the kitchen to putter about until it was over.</p><p>Crowley had been sitting about twenty minutes when Aziraphale took his hand. Casually. His hand was warm, the palm dry. Crowley’s hand had been palm down on the cushion and Aziraphale’s now covered it. Pudgy fingers curled into the space between Crowley’s thumb and his hand, the fingertips lightly grazing Crowley’s palm. Aziraphale’s thumb stroked over his knuckles absently. </p><p>Crowley had no idea how long he sat, feeling Aziraphale’s hand. He didn’t move, didn’t look. He didn’t need a mirror to know his face was flushed. His eyes fell closed and he felt a small and sappy smile tug at his lips. He heard Aziraphale’s book close and then be placed on the side table. The cushions shifted under him as Aziraphale adjusted his posture to face him. </p><p>There was a squeeze of his hand before coming back to rest again, not moving away. Crowley opened his eyes and turned to look at Aziraphale who was smiling at him.</p><p>“Hello, my dear.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 2. Ink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Crowley attempts to create something for Aziraphale</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Dammit!”</p>
<p>“Crowley? Dear, are you alright?”</p>
<p>“YES! Don’t come in, just … made a mess, out in a minute.”</p>
<p>Aziraphale heard some rushed movements and additional outbursts, but held fast behind the door as asked. Moments later, Crowley emerged from the room that was his counterpoint to Aziraphale’s library. The conservatory was for both of them, but the library was definitely Aziraphale’s, so Crowley felt it fair that he get his own hideaway room as well. Aziraphale had of course agreed, seeing no reason why Crowley felt he needed to justify the request. </p>
<p>Crowley came out, his hair in disarray and a red spot on his forehead as though he had need leaning hard on his hand in between pulling his fingers through his hair. He looked frustrated, but otherwise alright. He gave a tight smile that meant he was definitely not happy but also not ready to discuss it. He led Aziraphale down the hall to relax in the sitting room without an explanation.</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>Two days later, Crowley knocked on the door frame of Aziraphale’s study. Aziraphale was sitting in his silly yet endearing little spectacles.</p>
<p>“Crowley! What can I do for you, dear?”</p>
<p>Crowley looked a little sheepish but resolved. “So, when you’re restoring old books, you know, like fine parchment and all … or! Hang on, or when you were with monks, transcribing, right? Back in the, well whenever, if someone made a mistake how do you fix it?”</p>
<p>“You mean, like, a misspelling or something? Or an inaccurate copy?”</p>
<p>“Well, more like, spilled the ink jar.”</p>
<p>“Oh, on an old parchment? Well, as the monks said, ‘Hope you did it at the top of the page!’”</p>
<p>Crowley’s shoulders slumped. “Yeah, I figured as much.”</p>
<p>“Is … is there anything I can do to help, darling?” Aziraphale stood and set his book aside. </p>
<p>“Help? No, but you may as well see … “ Crowley led Aziraphale back to his room, taking a fortifying breath before opening the door. </p>
<p>Crowley had been hard at work, he had painted a beautiful scene on the edges of a large parchment. The middle was filled with carefully written quotes from Aziraphale’s favorite books, plays, and people. The beautiful calligraphy was meticulous for how small the writing was to bet so many things written. However near the bottom, there was an ink spill that had seeped into the parchment and spread slowly, small spider webs stretching over the words. </p>
<p>“Oh, darling, this is beautiful!” Aziraphale’s eyes were bright and excited, reading over all of the words. </p>
<p>“Not perfect though. I even tried a gentle miracle trying to get it out, but … it didn’t quite work right.” Crowley pointed to a corner of the splotch at the bottom which was a little faded, but only insofar as it looked like a smear instead of a spill.</p>
<p>“Perfection will never be achieved, my dear. We are all imperfect beings, living on an imperfect planet.” Aziraphale took his hand and kissed it. “Will you frame it for me, please? Where shall we put it up?”</p>
<p>“You want this on a wall somewhere?”</p>
<p>“Of course I do, you made it, and I love you.”</p>
<p>Crowley blushed. “You’re ridiculous.”</p>
<p>Aziraphale smiled. “And you love me right back.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Day 3. Sunlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aziraphale tries out something Crowley enjoys.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aziraphale looked out the window to the garden and saw an alarmingly large snake sunning on a large rock that had been arranged for that purpose. He knew that Crowley enjoyed the spot, despite not actually being cold-blooded regardless of his shape. But he never quite understood the appeal. </p>
<p>Months went by, Crowley taking time every few days to take a nice sun-nap. Eventually Aziraphale got curious enough. He waited until Crowley had gone on a drive, he did still adore taking the Bentley out sometimes. </p>
<p>Aziraphale stepped outside, grateful for their cottage being not within shouting distance of any other home. He shed his clothing and arranged himself on the rock. It was a bit scratchy, which he assumed didn’t bother Crowley as much, but otherall, it was simply a flat surface. A warm flat surface. He took a deep breath, the fresh air flavored with the things growing in the garden. He closed his eyes and let his arms out to his sides. The warmth on his back and on his front was very nice, welcoming. </p>
<p>Aziraphale allowed his thoughts to drift, not falling asleep, he didn’t enjoy it like Crowley did, but fully relaxed. His mind was blissful, hearing the sounds in their garden, and all the while, feeling an almost sort of blessing, he was so warm and comfortable. He was simply at peace.</p>
<p>Aziraphale was so at peace, that while he recognized the sound of the Bentley arriving, he couldn’t be bothered to care to stop his bask. He heard Crowley in the cottage, calling out a greeting and he smiled, but didn’t move. He could tell the moment that Crowley looked out the window and saw him because he could hear the movement stop. </p>
<p>A carefully opened door and slow, muted steps approached. Crowley stopped in a way to not put Aziraphale in any shadows. </p>
<p>“Mind if I join you?”</p>
<p>“Please do, this is an experience I didn’t understand, but I do now. I wouldn’t like to intrude every time, but maybe on special occasions, it would be enjoyable.”</p>
<p>He felt the tingle of magic before feeling the sleek scales begin to move around him. They lifted his legs, and shifted under his head, gently making his way under all of Aziraphale’s body and cushioning him in the coils. </p>
<p>Aziraphale reached out lazily to run his hand along Crowley’s scales, and they laid there until the sun began to set, no conversation needed, as they rested peacefully.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 4. Music</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aziraphale gifts Crowley some CDs</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aziraphale smiled happily, but mischievously. Crowley warily took the package that was being handed to him. He opened the gift and saw a number of CDs from a variety of musicians, some of which already resided in the Bentley, but not exactly. He was glad to get them. Despite not really having anything to fill his time with, he still didn’t seem to get things done that he should. </p>
<p>“Thanks, angel! Appreciate it. Care for a drive?” He stepped back to the door and ushered Aziraphale to the car. He even allowed Aziraphale to select the music. Aziraphale chose a lovely selection of classic composers, and they were on their way.</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>A few days later, Crowley drove Aziraphale to a collector’s estate sale to look for anything worthy of his own collection. Only a few pieces were purchased, and they made their way back to London, listening to The Velvet Underground. </p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>That weekend, a trip to Tadfield was made to do a quick check on the residents, especially those of the pre-teen variety. A quick stop was made to visit Anathema for Aziraphale to give her another pleading, and then disappointed, look, asking for her family’s book. As they drove to Crowley’s flat later that evening, The Moody Blues played accompaniment. </p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>Over the following week, other trips were made, and each was enjoyed with a different album that Aziraphale had gifted to Crowley. After their most recent outing, Crowley was heading back to drop Aziraphale at the bookshop, all the while reminding himself to take the box of discs out of the car when he got back to his flat. He’d kept them in there so Aziraphale would see that he appreciated them, but not much longer and they’d all go the way of Queen. Which he didn’t mind, he liked Queen, but every once in a while, he did want to change it up a bit. He didn’t want Aziraphale to be disappointed that his gift had morphed, either. And honestly, thinking of the sadness that would accompany that realization was jarring. </p>
<p>They arrived at the bookshop and Aziraphale invited him in, where they spent the evening discussing increasingly incomprehensible topics sped along by a fine wine. By the time Crowley arrived at his flat over a day later, he’d forgotten about the discs. He headed inside and flopped down for a nap.</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>Crowley woke up, disoriented, having no idea how long he’d been asleep. A check of his phone said it had been three days since coming back. He had a shower, a lovely human invention, spiffed himself up, and went out. He called Aziraphale to invite him out to lunch, which was eagerly accepted, along with a faux lament about having to close the shop in the middle of the day. Crowley smirked and hung up.</p>
<p>Aziraphale was coming out the door as Crowley pulled up, and he settled into the passenger seat comfortably, accidentally kicking the box of discs. </p>
<p>Crowley groaned when he noticed them, remembering what he’d forgotten. He was disappointed, a little angry, and very much not wanting to tell Aziraphale about it. Unfortunately, Aziraphale eagerly picked up the box.</p>
<p>“Ah, what shall we listen to today, my dear?”</p>
<p>Crowley tried to delay the inevitable. “Why not some Queen today, think anything in the compartment there will do the trick.”</p>
<p>“Oh, nonsense. I know I’m not in the mood for that, and as I am half of the traveling party, I should get a vote.” He began going through the discs again. “How about this one. This has both Peter and the Wolf, and Carnival of the Animals on it … Part 2. Which I didn’t even know they composed a part two, but I suppose that is what makes it “Weird”?</p>
<p>“”Weird” Al Yankovic is like a stage name, angel. It’s all silly stuff, you wouldn’t like it. You sure I can’t talk you into Queen?” Crowley put his foot down, trying to get to their destination faster, maybe then he’d get out of explaining it.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, but no.” He pulled out a compilation album. “Here, this has different musicians.”</p>
<p>He reached out and before Crowley could blink Aziraphale had set the disc in the player. Crowley winced, waiting for Elton John’s Bohemian Rhapsody, or Marvin Gaye’s Good Old Fashioned Loverboy to come out of the speakers. He had to swerve hard to the right narrowly missing a display on the pavement when he heard a simple guitar intro followed by Jim Croce’s Time in a Bottle.</p>
<p>He pulled to the kerb, agog, staring at the speakers and player. “I don’t … but it’s been way longer than two weeks!”</p>
<p>“Crowley, you think I haven’t noticed how dejected you get when your compact discs change? Just because you like Queen, no one wants to listen to the same thing over and over again. … Well, perhaps some, but not for decades on end.” Crowley was now looking at Aziraphale as though he’d just started speaking a dialect that Crowley didn’t know. “Well, I am not sure how it all works, but I … Well, I blessed these and they won’t be changing. They don’t affect anything in your car, just … they stay as is.”</p>
<p>Crowley looked from Aziraphale, to the discs, to his stereo and speakers, and then back to Aziraphale who was now looking at him amused. </p>
<p>“As I know you are not in the habit of snacking on flies, can I assume your slack-jawed expression is one of hopefully happy surprise?”</p>
<p>Crowley’s mouth shut with a snap and he smiled genuinely. “Yes, very happy surprise. Happy enough to want to take a longer drive. Shall we head down south? Look for something new?”</p>
<p>“Absolutely, dear. Just, at a moderate to fast pace, would be nice.”</p>
<p>“For my CD’s still being what they are supposed to be, I’ll stay within … twenty over the speed limit, ten in the city.” Crowley grinned again and pulled back into traffic.</p>
<p>“I shall have to give you more music, I’d like to keep you to that indefinitely.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 7. A First Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wandering the Garden</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aziraphale looked around the garden. So many bright and unique colors. The fruits and vegetables growing were like nothing he’d ever seen, because no one ever had. The garden was new. She hadn’t even put Her human in it yet. He’d been assigned to guard it, and he was naturally familiarizing himself with his post. The sky was blue, a shade unique to this location, and likewise white fluffy clouds. He marveled at every new thing, there’d been nothing like it in Heaven. </p><p>The grass and ground was soft and yielding beneath his feet as he made his way around. The scents in the air changed based on what was near him and he smiled, delighted at how clever it all was. He pet every animal that he passed, enjoying the myriad of different sounds they all made. He finally came to a lovely pool of water with large rocks along part of it. He moved closer, thinking to have a rest but there was yet another new creature already there. </p><p>Aziraphale took in the large black snake resting in massive coils on one of the rocks. He couldn’t begin to guess at the actual size of it, but it was nothing like the smaller snake he’d seen on his walk earlier. He was unafraid as he held his hand out to pet the creature as he’d done to all other animals put paused at the last moment. The animal’s eyes hadn’t shifted to follow his movement, and in truth, none of the large body had moved at all other than the soft movement of breathing. He concluded the animal was asleep and decided against petting it. He wouldn’t want to startle it. </p><p>Instead, he climbed on a different rock. He let his feet dangle over the edge, his toes barely grazing the water. He leaned back on his palms and turned his face to the sun, soaking in the warmth. He closed his eyes with a smile, listening to the sounds of the garden.</p><p>~~</p><p>Aziraphale’s eyes opened, clear and awake, alert but not afraid. He felt a little disoriented, as though he was aware of everything going on around him, but wasn’t sure if he should be. There were arms around him, and the scent of spiced apples and struck matches tickled his nose. He smiled and rolled over to be able to look Crowley in the eyes. They smiled at each other as Aziraphale went comfortably still again.</p><p>“So?”</p><p>“It was rather pleasant! I can see why you enjoy sleeping so much, I even had a dream!”</p><p>“A dream? Wow, not bad for your first nap.” Crowley grinned at him. “So what was it? Memory? One of your books?”</p><p>Aziraphale sighed. “No. But it stands to reason that my first dream would be of you in some way.”</p><p>“I was there?” Crowley looked delighted. </p><p>“Of course you were, dear. It appears that I never want to be anywhere you aren’t, even when I am asleep.”</p><p>“Willing to sleep more then?”</p><p>Aziraphale snuggled into Crowley’s arms, nuzzling under his chin. “I believe that I could definitely be persuaded.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>